Miscellaneous unorganized material/KYMA
}} | homepage = www.kyma.com| }} KYMA ("NBC NewsChannel 11") is an NBC-affiliated television station in Yuma, Arizona/El Centro, California, USA, broadcasting locally in analog on VHF channel 11 and in digital on UHF channel 41. The station has its main studios in Yuma, but also maintains a newsroom in El Centro. KYMA can be received over the air in Blythe, California in the Palo Verde Valley, and in the southeastern end of the Coachella Valley, and it transmits a clear signal to viewers in Mexicali, Mexico. KYMA also broadcasts LATV programming on digital subchannel 11.2. History KIVA Although the current license of KYMA dates from its assignment as a construction permit in 1982, another television station broadcast on channel 11 in Yuma from 1953 until 1970. KIVA was the first local television in Yuma, going on the air on October 8, 1953. Other than its channel and NBC affiliation, KYMA was not in any other way related to KIVA. KYMA By 1980, applications had been submitted for another television station on channel 11 in Yuma, and on September 29 1982, the FCC awarded an original construction permit to Elizabeth Overmyer with call letters KCAA. The station's early history was eventful, as Overmyer was forced to transfer control of the station to Cadmus, Inc. in November 1984. Cadmus then sold the station to Yuma Television Associates (later Manning Telecasting, then Yuma Broadcasting Company) in January 1986. The station changed its call letters to KYMA on July 27 1987, reviving long-dormant call letters of a Yuma radio station, and began broadcasting in January 1988 as an ABC affiliate, later becoming an NBC affiliate in a swap with then-KYEL, which became KSWT. KYMA was granted its initial license on April 29 1988. The station changed hands again on June 8 1989, when Yuma Broadcasting was sold to Sunbelt Broadcasting Company, and finally, KYMA and its parent company, Sunbelt Communications, were sold to James Rogers on May 21 1996. Programming KYMA's primary affiliation is with NBC, and their schedule is dominated by network and syndicated programming, including children's programming from qubo. KYMA airs newscasts weekdays at 5:30am, 12pm, 5pm, 6pm, and 10pm. Weekend newscasts air at 5pm and 10pm. (All times MT.) In May 2007, KYMA added LATV as secondary programming on digital 11.2. LATV is a bilingual music and entertainment network highlighting the Latin music scene. Digital television On April 3 1997, the FCC assigned UHF channel 41 as the digital companion channel for KYMA, and on May 25 2000, granted a construction permit to begin building digital facilities. In order to get their digital facilities running quickly, KYMA applied for Special Temporary Authorization (STA) to build temporary reduced-power facilities. They were granted the STA on June 7 2002 and built the temporary facilities. KYMA elected and was approved for channel 11 as its final digital channel in 2005, meaning its facilities on channel 41 would be abandoned after the analog shut-off, scheduled for February 17 2009. As a result, KYMA requested to specify its low-power temporary facilities as its final DTV facilities on channel 41. The request was approved and the station was granted a license for its digital facilities on September 20 2006. Past Personalities (In Alphabetical Order) Notes External links *Official KYMA Website * * * Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Channel 11 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1988